


Afraid of the big bad hunter.

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basement, EVERYBODY FEEL THE PAIN, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Feels, Gen, I can't tag shit, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Pain, Season/Series 02, Stiles Dies, Stilinski Family Feels, Torture, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, gerard is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to say that he isn’t scared of the old man. Because really he’s Allison’s grandfather, the man swallows so many pills he has to be sick. Stiles watched him to see if he was a threat. He thought the old man wasn’t much more than an old relic.<br/>He was so wrong.</p><p>// AU where Gerard kills Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of the big bad hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tears and feels.  
> Un-beta'd, english isn't my first language.

He wants to say that he isn’t scared of the old man. Because really he’s Allison’s grandfather, the man swallows so many pills he has to be sick. Stiles watched him to see if he was a threat he thought the old man wasn’t much more than an old relic. _He was so wrong._

Cold hands grabbed him and pushed him into a trunk. Stiles had tried not to panic, his chest rose quickly and he had trouble breathing but he had to stay focused. If they opened the trunk he had to be ready to run, to fight, to scream for help.

He wasn’t ready, they were fast he couldn’t escape the grip of those cold hands; they felt like ice on his skin.

The sack over his head made it impossible to see who pulled him down, not that it mattered, he heard the rattling of an iron case. A medication box, one his mom had, she always carried one in her purse in the early stages. “I know who you are, stop trying to do this. Let me go and nothing will happen.” His dad always thought him that if people kidnap you, you try to negotiate. The chuckling in his ear didn’t sound like he had any chance of convincing the man though.

Falling down the stairs wasn’t something Stiles was overly fond of, he had experienced the pain first hand when he tried to walk to fast but being pushed down was something else completely. He didn’t see it coming and suddenly he was falling down, only instinct made him move his arms, to protect his head.

He cries out when he falls face first into the floor but he isn’t the only one that screamed, he hears weird high muffling noises and then footsteps. “Enjoy your stay boy, it wont be long.” Again footsteps and the sound of a door closing.

Stiles immediately pulls the sack from his head, taking deep breaths from the fresh, but damp air. He tries to stand up while touching his cheek and hisses.

Yup, he muses, that’s a bruise.

Seeing Erica and Boyd isn’t something he expected, they’re tied up with ropes of something that looks a lot like a cable. Erica is crying and Stiles wants to punch the argents all over again.

He shushes her and tries to untie her; as if karma hadn’t done enough he fails at that too. He wants to curl up into a ball and just sleep for hours. Boyd started to make sounds again so when Stiles reaches out to take of the duct tape a hand sneaks out of the darkness. In the heat of the moment Stiles struggles. No, he thinks, no don’t touch me. He managed to deliver a solid punch into the older mans stomach and turns around to rip off Erica’s duct tape. ‘Howl’ Stiles shouts. “Howl to your pack.” Gerard grabs him again, smashes his head into the floor and everything gets a little blurry. “Stiles!” It’s Erica and it feels nice to hear that she’s concerned about his wellbeing. He can hear her roaring; he hears her struggle and growl at Gerard who’s still hitting Stiles.

 

After a while it starts to hurt less, the pain simply fades. The rushing in his ears gets worse though. He can hardly hear Erica, who’s still howling. Gerard had stopped hitting him and simply started to kick him and hit him with something that resembles a baseball bat.

When he starts to cough up blood his fear returns. Oh god he thinks, I can’t die.

He tries to stand up but a nasty hit against his head has him tumbling down.

The world is suddenly so much darker; it feels like the light is slowly fading. “STILES” _Erica_ , he thinks, _Boyd! I can’t give up, I have to save them._

 

*

 

Sheriff Stilinski finds the beaten body of his son three days after a deputy told him about a dumpster and an anonymous tip.

 

_Stiles Stilinski, the boy with no real name, dies on a cold April evening, all alone with two lost wolves and a maniac._

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :3  
> Advice is always needed, and compliments make my day!  
> But, please be nice! I wrote this because I felt like shit, please don't make me feel worse.


End file.
